


Trial by Ordeal

by tittysatan



Category: Devilman
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, God - Freeform, Implied Ryo/Akira, Postseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittysatan/pseuds/tittysatan
Summary: After Armageddon, after Satan has lost everything, they are dragged before their creator to answer for what they have done.





	Trial by Ordeal

**Author's Note:**

> "In medieval Europe, like trial by combat, trial by ordeal was considered a judicium Dei (Latin:"judgement of God"): a procedure based on the premise that God would help the innocent by performing a miracle on his behalf."  
> en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trial_by_ordeal

In a glorious cacophony of chimes, the angelic host descended.

_How like Him_ , Satan thought, _not even to leave me a moment to grieve._

Grief for the beautiful world that had been destroyed by their hand.

Grief for the demons who had trusted them to lead them to victory and were now nothing but ash.

And most of all grief for the man that lay beside them, almost as though asleep, if not for the gaping, grotesque wound where his chest ended. The man they had loved. The man they would have done anything to protect.

The man they killed.

A tear fell on his face as Satan leaned over to touch him one last time, letting delicate fingers caress his cold cheek, linger on those cold lips. They moved their face close to his, hesitated, and drew back.

_I don't have the right._

Satan stood, looking down at the face of their beloved, and with a wave of their hand reduced what remained of him to dust.

_But I won't let them have him, no, not even look at him._

The tears evaporated from their face in an instant as Satan unfurled their wings, opened out their light, unloosed their full regalia, radiant and terrible. Then they turned to face the host.

The angels encircling them hesitated. They were faced with the first and most perfect of all His creations, and fallen or no that meant something.

_Even now, I could end them with a thought. But to do so would be to declare war on heaven, and I cannot lay siege to the city of paradise alone. Perhaps if he was here, then–_

Satan caught themself in the thought, tamping it down, forcing it away just as they had been doing ever since they realized he would never smile at them again.

"I will not resist," they spoke softly. "Lead me to Him."

The streets of the celestial city were full of angelic onlookers as Satan was escorted towards His house of many rooms, staring silently at the rebel.

_I wonder what He told them, in all my eons of absence. I wonder what they think I did to earn His ire._

Satan held their head high as they approached His throne.

DISOBEDIENT CHILD, WHO DARES TURN AGAINST THEIR CREATOR, WHO DARES DEFY THE WILL OF THE LORD

"Spare me your speeches, Father," Satan murmured. "If you intend to punish me, do so and have done with."

WHO ARE YOU TO ORDER ME

Satan just stood there, gazing impassively up at Him.

_I've already lost everything. I have nothing left to fear, not even from Him._

YOU SAW FIT TO WAGE WAR AGAINST HEAVEN FOR THE SAKE OF HIDEOUS CREATURES OUTSIDE MY DESIGN, ONLY TO BRING ABOUT YOUR OWN RUIN THROUGH YOUR SODOMIC LOVE FOR THAT MAN

If He could have laughed, He would have.

HOW PITIFUL

Satan's teeth gritted and fists clenched, fiery rage racing through their body.

_Insult me all you want, but_ never _speak of him. He's too good for your tongue._

AS PENANCE FOR DEFYING ME, YOU WILL RELIVE YOUR MISTAKES, YOUR FOOLISHNESS, AGAIN AND AGAIN UNTO ALL ETERNITY

A shudder passed through Satan's body.

_Don't let Him know._

A THOUSAND TIMES YOU WILL KILL THE WORLD YOU LOVED SO MUCH

_Don't let Him see what He's done._

A THOUSAND TIMES YOU WILL KILL THE DEMONS YOU FOUGHT TO PROTECT

_Don't let Him see what He's given you._

A THOUSAND TIMES YOU WILL KILL THE MAN YOU SACRIFICED EVERYTHING FOR

_Don't let Him see He's lost._

THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT, SATAN, WHO WAS LUCIFER THE LIGHTBRINGER, FOR QUESTIONING THE WISDOM OF HEAVEN

Satan bowed their head. "Very well."

His light began to envelop them, to send them somewhere far, far away.

_That proud old fool, yes, pride always was His greatest sin, was it not? To think I am still as He first made me, an angel, a mere tool of the Lord, perfect and static._

_I have been human. I know what it is to change. I will slip through His trap and search out the one right path, if I have to try a million times._

_If I have time, if I can try again and again, I'm sure I'll find the way to make him join me. I'm sure I can save him, that we can find happiness together. With him by my side, we can kill my Father and take back heaven._

_Oh, my love, my Akira,_ they thought, as everything faded away, _I can't wait to see you again._


End file.
